Zinc absorption will be determined in very low birth weight premature infants by stable isotopic (fractional and total absorption) and traditional metabolic balance (net absorption) techniques. Fecal excretion of endogenous zinc will be estimated. Independent variables include postconceptional age, type of feed and zinc intake.